Wake Me Up
by Purple-Dancing-Midgets
Summary: It was worth it. Her choice had been made, and she would have to live with it. Through hardship, and through joy. She would remain in the Soul Society with her family, and him.


**Just a little something that's been swimming around in my mind past couple of days!**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down whenever it rained. She sat there watching one lone raindrop slither down the window. Slowly, calmly as if there wasn't a raging storm ferociously tearing through Karakura. A few more rain drops made their way on the window, and just like the previous one, they were hesitant about their journey down the glass. She didn't have to touch the window to know it was cold, she could feel it on her nose, her lips, and her cheeks.

Melodramatic. That is how she felt. There wasn't anything for her to be sad about. She has a twin sister who loves her, an older brother who would die for her, and a crazy father who tries to make everything seem less intimidating by acting like a fool. That should be enough for anyone, but she wanted more. She felt like Arial from The Little Mermaid. She wanted to do more than just walk; she wanted to fly. Not literally, of course. It started in her stomach, worked its way up to her heart, it would get caught in her throat, and overpowered her thoughts, the pure, unadulterated desire to do more. Sure, soccer was fun when she was ten. School no longer posed any real challenge for her. Karin puts most of the blame on Ichigo. If he hadn't gone off to play Shinigami when he was fifteen then she wouldn't be so intrigued with the concept of the Soul Society. Thinking about, Toshiro also deserves some of the blame. If he hadn't picked up her ball all of those years ago . . .

No, do not go down that road again. She loved those memories but it was too much to think about given the situation. In reality, it started when Ichigo forced their father in to telling the truth about everything. Afterwards, it all made sense. Seeing spirits, sensing hollows, seeing Toshiro . . .

No, stop.

Goodness, this was harder than anticipated. When Isshin explained that their mother was a full-blooded Quincy, and he a pure soul, he gave Yuzu and Karin options. Stay in the human world, or go to the Soul Society. The decision was difficult, and the rest of her life would forever be changed no matter what she decides. She recalled that Yuzu made her choice in a matter of seconds after being presented with the choices. How such a feat was possible, she does not know.

It made sense for Karin to live in Seireitei. If she left her entire family would be with her. More importantly, it would mean no longer hiding her abilities. No more lying to friends, no more pretending that the things she could see, and sense were just her imagination. She could be the mixed Quincy/Shinigami she was born to be. Then again, she would leave her friends behind. What about Yuzu? She can't even see a spirit. She will most likely have trouble adjusting to her new life. Karin couldn't just abandon her sister. Sure, Dad and Ichigo would be there but they would have their own business to deal with. Jeez, the pros and cons were endless. How could anyone make this decision with such ease?

The rain had finally stopped, and only the low rumble of thunder far off in the distance could be heard now. The raindrops on the window were stagnant. The clouds began to separate, revealing the sparkling of the stars in their wake. Despite the now clear dark blue sky, the moon was not visible from her position. She could see a slight reflection gleaming on the soaked street below, and it brought a peace to her stressed being. The night was eerie, but there was a sense of hope emitting from the dreary sky. Contradictory, she knows this. It was soothing to know that even though she has a tough decision to make, the world will still spin. It will continue on, not to mention she could help make Karakura a safer place in the future. It would be a difficult journey, she realizes this, but the idea that she could make a small difference was enough to make her inch closer to deciding.

What of _him_? They had been close ever since he helped her soccer team but surely their relationship would change if she were living in Seireitei. Mere minutes from him . . . What would he think? Would be annoyed with her presence? Would he pull himself away? Sure, he had sent hell butterflies to her and he has played soccer with her once or twice a year. Would spending more time with each other ruin their relationship? He never acted like he was so annoyed with Karin that he didn't want to be around her. What is with her? _He _shouldn't be influencing her decision this much. Maybe, she is just looking for a reason to not go. After all, she wouldn't have the traditional life. Then again, there is nothing traditional about the Kurosaki family.

It would be hard, she thought, but in the end it would be worth it. If nothing else, she would be with her family.

She stood up, finally making up her mind after two days of deliberation, and took a few steps towards her bed before grinning.

Those eyes.

Those turquoise eyes.

Most definitely worth it.


End file.
